2 Sides to Every Dad
by Captain Alaska
Summary: One day while eating Pizza at Ron Cinnadon's Pizzeria, Kevin Fluggerbutter and Ella Nougatson become a couple to see what the dating world is like. We all know how Vanellope and Sticky will react. But, how will Rancis and Herschel react to their kids dating? Will they take it well, or will they flip out?


**Two Sides to Every Father**

_Hello Everybody! And Welcome to another short one shot by yours truly. I got this idea when I was thinking about how Dad's with sons react MUCH differently than Dad's with daughters when it comes to dating. So I thought, "What would happen if Agent BM's OC, Kevin, and my OC, Ella began dating?" Well here is what I think would happen. So please favorite and __review!_

_Kevin and Lucy Belong to Agent BM and so does Nelly's Roadhouse._

_Ella belongs to me and so does Herschel's Flix_

_Ron's Pizzeria and Ron Cinnadon Belong to SmokeScreen2814_

* * *

**(Sugar Rush, Ron Cinnadon's Pizzeria)**

"Enjoy kids," Ron Cinnadon exclaimed to Kevin Fluggerbutter and Ella Nougatson. The two children of Rancis and Vanellope Fluggerbutter and Herschel and Sticky Nougatson were now 15 years old and hanging out together.

"Thank you Mr. Cinnadon," Kevin thanked before placing a napkin on his lap.

"Please, call me Ron," Ron smiled and walked to another table.

"So Ella, what did you want to talk about?" Kevin questioned. The daughter of Herschel swallowed her slice of Pizza and cleared her throat. She sipped her Pepsi before replying.

"Well, I was thinking that we've been friends our whole lives and we regularly hang out," She explained. Kevin wiped his mouth and hands before grabbing another slice of Cinnamon Bun Pizza.

"Yeah and? Is there something I missed?" Kevin questioned. He adjusted his cap on top of his black raven hair. Ella put down her slice and Kevin could tell she was slightly nervous. "Did I do something wrong to jeopardize our friendship?" Kevin asked.

"No, no!" Ella defended and waved her arms around. Kevin sort of snickered at her display.

"You know, I always thought it was cute of you when you get defensive," Kevin teased. Ella blushed slightly and turned towards the window. Kevin placed a friendly hand on hers and smiled. "Look Ella, we're best friends and you can tell me anything," he assured her. Ella's teal eyes drifted down to her hand and back up to Kevin's face. She gulped and a few beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Look Kevin, I was thinkin'," she began yet again with her Australian accent, "d'you think we should uh start officially 'dating?'" Ella quoted. Kevin blushed like mad and let go of Ella's hand and looked around, glitching slightly. Ella's face was scarlet as well and her hands were trembling with nervousness.

"Uh, sure, I mean what's the harm?" Kevin finally stuttered out. Ella's face color returned to normal, but the beads of nervous sweat remained.

"Y-you really think so? I was just seeing if we could experiment to see what it's like," Ella explained further. Kevin smiled again and rubbed Ella's fingers in between his.

"I think it's a great idea, sweetie," Kevin cutely tried to give Ella a pet name.

"Yeah, too fast there Kev," Ella said abruptly. Kevin put his right hand up in defense and apologized. "Okay, so, now that we're official, should we tell our parents?" Ella suggested while they paid for their pizza and left.

"That may be the best thing we could do, and at least we have no reason to be scared," Kevin replied. Ella giggled and held Kevin's hand.

"Yeah, my parents love you, I don't think you should be scared," Ella said. The two held each other's hands until they reached Kevin's parent's restaurant, Nelly's Roadhouse. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Kev," Ella said so shyly. Like the Gentleman Rancis trained Kevin to be, he raised Ella's hand and gave it a tiny peck. Ella blushed again and giggled.

"I'll see you soon Ella," Kevin replied, remembering to avoid the nickname thing. Ella skipped away to her father's theater, leaving Kevin in a daydream-like state. Soon, he snapped back to reality and walked inside his parent's restaurant.

"Hey, there's my son!" Rancis exclaimed and hugged Kevin. "So, did you have fun hanging out with Ella?" Rancis asked as he and Kevin walked into the back office where Vanellope and Kevin's little sister, Lucy, were doing some work.

"Yeah I did, but I have some big news that I _don't_ want to share around Mom," Kevin replied and looked away from Vanellope.

"Aw come on Kevin, you can tell us anything," Vanellope reassured her son and kissed the top of his black hair. "Is it about Ella?" She asked and crossed her arms. Lucy, being the annoying little sister she could be sometimes, grinned and teased Kevin.

"Oooh, I bet they were making out!" She teased. Kevin glitched in embarrassment.

"Shut up you little brat!" Kevin warned.

"Come on son, just tell us," Rancis patted his son's shoulder. Kevin gulped and cracked his knuckles.

"W-well, Ella and I got to talking and we decided to try," Kevin started but froze up. Lucy rolled her eyes impatiently and stamped on his foot. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Kevin shouted in pain and grabbed his foot.

"Kevin's got a girlfriend, Kevin's got a girlfriend!" Lucy teased and stuck her tongue out.

"Here Lucy, go watch Pony's in the dining room," Rancis shoved his daughter out of the door.

"MY BABY BOY IS GROWING UP!" Vanellope cried out and hugged Kevin. The black haired younger version of Rancis blushed and glitched slightly again.

"Yeah Dad, this is why I didn't want to tell mom," Kevin explained and patted Vanellope's back. However, Rancis didn't hear and once again patted Kevin's shoulder.

"Ah son, congrats! That's the old Fluggerbutter charm flowing through your veins. And Ella is a nice girl, good choice," Rancis congratulated.

"I have to tell the girls!" Vanellope went into Psycho Mother mode and started Tweeting all of the mom's in Sugar Rush, save for Sticky since Ella would tell her parents rather shortly.

"I wonder how Sticky and Herschel are taking it," Rancis wondered.

* * *

**(With The Nougatsons)**

"Mom? Papa?" Ella called when she arrived at the Theatre. The lobby was empty, so either Herschel and Sticky were in the back room, or upstairs. Ella decided to try for the latter. She trudged upstairs to find Herschel typing something on his computer and Sticky filing some paperwork. Normally, Herschel didn't need help with upstairs work at the theater, but he loved having his wife stick around.

"Hey there's my lil girl!" Herschel exclaimed in his Australian accent and got up from his desk. He hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her dark hair. Sticky got up and hugged her daughter as well.

"Did you have a good time hanging out with Kevin?" Sticky asked. Ella took off her jacket since it was so hot upstairs and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, about that," Ella said a little shaky.

"What happened Ella?" Herschel asked, "Did you and Kevin have a fight over who is the best NASCAR racer again?" He pondered.

"No no, it's not like that, it's something bigger," Ella explained. "But I have to tell you guys, it's a little weird for me," Ella admitted.

"Honey, we're your parents, you can tell us anything that is bothering you," Sticky smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. Ella took a big breath in before cleaning the arms of the chair.

"Uh, Kevin and I decided to try dating each other to see what it's like. And how knows, maybe it'll work out between us," she blurted out and clenched her eyes. She knew what Sticky's reaction was going to be.

"AWWWW! THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" Sticky gushed and hugged Ella. "I'm so happy for you Ella! Kevin is a good boy. I think you two will be happy," Sticky smiled again. Ella let Sticky have her little Mommy moment before turning to Herschel. Unfortunately, Herschel's reaction was not what Ella was thinking. He stood there with the 1000 yard stare and his eye twitched a little.

"Ella, aren't you a little young to be dating?" Herschel said softly.

"Papa, I'm 15 and you and Mom were only a year older when you started dating," Ella defended. When Herschel didn't respond, Ella grew more nervous. "Papa, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I'll be right back," Herschel replied. Sticky and Ella looked confusingly at Herschel as he walked to his desk and produced a pair of brass knuckles.

"OH NO HERSHEY!" Sticky said and yanked the brass knuckles from Herschel's hands.

"What Darlin'?" Herschel asked, "I was just going to talk to Kevin," he said in a nonchalant tone.

"Herschel Jeffrey Nougatson, you are NOT going to ruin our daughter's first relationship," Sticky ordered and scolded her husband. Herschel pouted and walked back to his daughter.

"I'm _happy_ for you Ella, I really am," Herschel swallowed, "but if Kevin steps a toe out of line and does something I don't like, well, I'll leave that to your imagination, have fun!" He kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Thanks Papa, I think," Ella said nervously and left the theatre.

"Good boy Hershey, but did you seriously have to do that?" Sticky put her hands on her hips.

"She's me only daughter Wipp," Herschel replied, "do you think that's easy for me handle that she's dating? Sure if she were my only boy, I'd be fine with him entering the dating world, but not my little girl," he admitted with a single tear sliding down his cheek. Sticky wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He reached up and took off his Oreo baseball cap and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Hershey, you raised her to make the right decisions and I think she will," Sticky comforted Herschel. Herschel smiled and looked at his family portrait on the desk.

"With you as her Mother Wipp, I think she will too."

**The End**

* * *

_So, how was that? Yeah I think it's okay, not my best. But I'd like to thank Agent BM and Smokescreen2814 for allowing me permission to use their characters and eateries. PLEASE Review and favorite!_


End file.
